


A Golden Night

by That_Smol_One



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Smol_One/pseuds/That_Smol_One
Summary: Johnny and Dally find themselves in the abandoned lot, looking up at the starry night sky.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	A Golden Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I am new here, so I am sorry if I mess anything up! This is the first piece I am posting on here.
> 
> This piece was a small work that I did with a friend who doesn't use this website. I co-own this with them, so I cannot and will not take full credit for it.
> 
> Along with that, I do not own any of these characters. They are both from the great book 'The Outsiders' by S.E. Hinton, the book that inspired this piece.

It was a dark and stormy night when Johnny arrived, walking across the muddy field, and stepped up onto the slippery asphalt of the abandoned lot. He gazed up at the swirling dark mass that covered the sky, then looked back down and around the lot. For a moment, the moon peeked through the clouds, revealing a figure standing in the distance, a pack of cigarettes in their hand. The person took out one and lit up, the glowing tip of the cigarette illuminating his face as he began to walk towards Johnny. As the figure drew closer, Johnny recognized Dally's old, dirt-covered shoes. His eyes wavered up to Dally's face. Dally tried to grin, but it didn't look quite right, so he straightened his face again. He put the pack of cigarettes down in his pocket and looked over at Johnny.  
"Hey," Johnny greeted with a nod.  
"Would you look at who I found. I would have expected you to be at home than out about now, Johnny," Dally sighed. He took a puff of his cigarette and subconsciously cracked his knuckles a few times.  
"You would be one to know where I would want to be." His eyes glowed in a friendly manner.  
"Knowing your folks?" He rolled his eyes, pausing to take a drag on his cig, "I just thought you would rather be yelled at than out here in the open with it stormin' so furiously an' all that."  
"Mind if I have a smoke?" Johnny asked.  
"Knock yourself out, kid," Dally replied, pulling out the pack and tossing it to Johnny.  
They stood in silence for a moment, each taking a puff, a speechless understanding passing between them. They looked at each other, nodding.  
"You know," Johnny paused for a second, puffing out a cloud of smoke and gazing up at the sky. The clouds had cleared out, leaving a beautiful night sky filled with thousands of whimsical, glowing golden stars. Johnny drew a quivering breath, then continued on, "You know, Dally, Ponyboy would love to see these stars. I'll bet he'd out all night just to see 'em. He'd stay up 'till the sunrise, and he would watch as the sun brought a golden ring 'round the sky, and he'd say, 'Would ya look at that, Johnny! That's the prettiest sunset we'll have ever seen,'" Johnny exhaled quietly and sat down on the cold, black asphalt of the lot, tucking his knees in and wrapping his arms around them.  
Dally was silent for a second before he said, "Well, it's his fault for not comin' out wit' us. Though I don't mind, since the kid bugs me half to death."  
Johnny looked at Dally and smiled, "He can get annoying, but you gotta love him."  
Dally let out a sigh, a ring of smoke rising from his mouth, and sat down next to Johnny. He let out a small cough, and then went on speaking, "You know what, Johnny?" he paused to take a drag on his cigarette, "The stars ain't half bad tonight." He smiled up and the shimmering night sky, letting out a sigh.


End file.
